Power semiconductor devices like power MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors) withstand a high breakdown voltage in a blocking mode and have a low on-state resistance in a conductive mode. In lateral power MOSFETs a load current flows in a lateral direction parallel to a main surface of a semiconductor die. The lateral current flow imposes area restrictions concerning channel width, gate electrode, drift zone and contacts. Lateral power FinFETs (fin field effect transistors) decrease the on-state resistance by increasing the channel width in a vertical direction. It is desirable to provide lateral power semiconductor devices with improved electrical characteristics.